The Rise of Bane Part 1
by Zatana
Summary: Fan fiction about the character "Bane" From Batman. He is a lonely person that seeks something new and exciting in the world. He is very strong but not into a special type of fighting. As he seems lost in finding something new he stumbles upon an "experimental drug" designed to create supersoldiers. He simply "must" test this new exciting thing!


He was at the gym daily, lifting weights, up and down, up and down, he did it usually slowly just to see the veins show themselves.

Afterwards he usually just sat in front of his TV or computer eating chips or whatever.

Trying to click on whatever seemed interesting.

What else was he supposed to do?

over and over again he looked for a challenge, he looked for something bigger, something stronger, something more interesting, he had basically rented every movie that was worth watching, been eating different type of flavor of chips in the store, tried all the different restaurant's in his area.

Nothing could satisfy him.

At least it was interesting to see how his muscles could grow even bigger and more perfect.

He trained his entire body; most proud he was of his upper torso. He usually focused on his shoulders, the muscles in his upper back and of course - the neck.

Not many people thought of those muscles but they were white quite nice to have.

He was at the gym for a long time today, when he walked home at 5, it was already getting darker.

As he passed a corner a man with glasses and nice black hair bumped into him.

His briefcase opened as it hit the ground and papers flew out of it.

He had been talking in a cellphone and was looking in another way; he seemed angry, was going to say something then suddenly as he looked at the huge man in font of him his words dropped. No problem,

-I could clean it up for you, Bane answered.

-No its fine, don't worry, just walk away.

He must have decided not to say anything offensive as he saw Banes body; honestly he didn't like it at all.

He never really thought he was different or huge until people around him started to treat him differently.

I suppose it was an advantage but that wasn't really why he was "building his muscles so often." He just could get enough of it...

IT was like an addiction, and of course he never thought twice about using drugs to help him as well.

He was careful though, he didn't just take any drug he could. That was just dumb, but drugs associated with training were always interesting, then some cocaine here and there didn't seem like a problem.

What? Sure, he thought when arguing with him, it was indeed illegal but then again, some scientist's claim that chips and candy are illegal but nobody seemed to care about that...

He walked home and put himself in his bad, his apartment wasn't big, but of course with his work what else could he afford?

Not that he cared though, he was big and that seemed enough.

There was no woman in his life either.

he had a couple of one night stands now and then, sometimes as he left and they saw him leave they would ask him if he couldn't stay a little longer,

Why? He usually just said, "I'm done with you now"...

When he had started picking up women, he had honestly been a bit nervous, with his body that was probably greatly inappropriate, who would want to date someone his size? That some were stupid to fear just by the sight of him and then care if he was actually nervous?

But he was nervous anyway; it had gone away after a while as he succeeded in picking up girls one by one...

Things had seemed good for a while. But then again...Things didn't look "that" good...

That was his life he guessed, sometimes it was great, but then it would shift and things would seem so dark, he hated that, he hated the darkness, with all his heart, and he would do anything to make things seem alright instead. Eat whatever food he desired, as long as he could make himself feel good. no sign of weakness could be made,

Nobody was ever around of course; he didn't have any friends since like...well ever.

But he was watching over himself all the time.

He had to be strong, "the strongest". And of course "the inside" was the strongest. No matter how large he became his inside was always the strongest.

And of course the rule was simple, "No emotions", "ever". People can't be trusted.

And "crying" was definitely never an option. He had to be strong, fast, sexy, and awesome.

He had to be great.

Not to win but because that his life.

But as of now...

Nothing seemed to interest him anymore.

his dealer wasn't going to be around for another weak, but he was tire of cocaine anyways, sure some people would pretend to be addicted to that shit but he was too strong for that, he could quite at any time, never would anyone see him whine or not be in control.

He didn't have an appetite for anything.

And there was nothing in the entire "internet" that could satisfy him.

Who had invented that anyway? Was it some...English?

The whole thing seemed like a giant big brother/bully.

But then again, people wouldn't like it if he spoke about "huge" things like that.

But it was nice to "talk big" in his own little head... He knew how not to be so numb to certain words. So when he said "internet" he might not really mean what he said in the end.

He usually just wanted to come up with something great...some giant thought or idea.

He had a lot of mind battles and puzzles.

Yet as of now, nothing seemed to be working properly. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

He just lay down on his bed; rising his arm on his forehead whishing he could just fall asleep immediately.

He would never be able to do that. No matter how strong he was, he couldn't do that...

He thought back about his day, as if he was walking in his own memories, looking at the past as if a camera had recorded it and played it inform of his eyes.

He got back to the "bump".

That guy that had some sort of "appearance" to him, as if he thought he was so incredibly "important"...Or something... and how he was so eager to get his papers back, there hadn't been a single breeze, and it wasn't as if Bane was going to steal them or anything, why was he in such a rush?

Had he thought he was so important yet gotten so scared by looking at Banes mere body?

He was a lot bigger and taller then that man, that was for sure.

He was probably some very-important-rich person, busy all day, with some schedule so tight everything had to go according to plan or else he would be so confused...

He did actually get a glimpse of some of the papers. There was actually...now that he thought about it a sentence, some words that were a little bigger than the others that had been on the bottom of the paper.

"Top Secret".

Must be some dumb buisnuiss guys that didn't want to reveal their products to their companies that would try and steal them...

Maybe that's why the man had seemed so "excited".

What else was there?

"Experimental drug-"

"Bannerman Pharmaceuticals"

He couldn't remember much, typical.

Wait...

He sat up, went right into his little laptop and searched "Bannerman Pharmaceuticals".

He looked around for a while.

He found "contact us". Found the location...

Found a road from his apartment to their office.

He did have a car...why not go and check the place out?

He did not have much else to do...so why not?

He drove off immediate and fast into the night.

...

Crane was excited and eager.

This was his moment. Now he got ta talk...

A whole group, not many but very important people stood in front of him, waiting for him to explain to them as of why they should be interested in his science and company.

A lot of them were working with the military. This was indeed a drug that seemed yet to be most suitable for that area. But the progress had not been made in order to satisfy the military, this was strictly scientific in order to find out more of how chemicals could influence the human mind and body.

In the room which was underground, was a huge tank behind him, a tank with boiling green liquid

A heating source was used to sustain it, for the ones who did know how it worked it must look extremely stupid, an old tank connected to the enormous bubble of green liquid boiling, with some meters on it.

And inform of the whole thing stood Crane, Smiling.

-Gentlemen, You have all been invited here today to see what we have been working at for so long here at Rex Tyler's corporation, as you have passed several laboratories underground we are now at one of the most exciting things to see here...

He went on praising all of his surroundings for a while as there was someone that had managed to sneak in "uninvited".

Not that this place had any sort of "security" The damn factory didn't even look like something a respectable company would own, or a place where "important research" would be going on.

He had managed to find his way down and heard the voice of someone who was probably the man he had bombed into earlier the same day, now he was lowering himself close to a wall, besides an opening where the others stood looking at something.

He could hear something "bubbling...or "boiling perhaps" as well.

-This

it will enhance anything you already have, it won't change your soldiers but it will be perfectly suitable for whatever needs they have, if their arms are strong, this will make them even stronger, of course all of the bodies muscles will be enhanced to ensure balance, but the structure will never change.

The chemicals react to the very foundation of your muscles, it won't even be painful it will give you a sort of rouse, some of the ingredients are form plants used by ancient warriors such as Ninjas, Samurais and Vikings in battle. They used it to destroy pain, go berserk and just kill all in its way recklessly.

This is a simple side-effect at the moment which we are indeed concerned about and working with. However if you use the right dose then it shouldn't be a problem at all.

As I said this drug enhances what you already have inside.

It won't. Change you, just, make you bigger.

With this, the first real "super army" could be created.

Now, if you follow me into a room further down will show you some of our main ingredients we use and how we work with them, I'm sure some of my lab partners will be happy to see some people interested in their work.

Bane heard them leave the room.

They didn't walk back the way they came in which was good for him.

He waited a while longer, being very close to the wall, when he was sure nobody was their eon the room he entered himself and-

What he saw was just so..."beautiful" that "green liquid" It was just so amazing!

"This"! Was what he had been looking for!

At a side of the heating pump that seemed to be running on pellets was a folder.

A small table stood there as-well which seemed to be working as a podium or something.

The folder contained information about the work that was done in this room.

Probably it was there to be used by the people when they were in the room talking or working.

He looked into it, read a little here and there to pick up the "important" bits.

The "how to use it" part was the most fascinating.

Since the chemicals would enter your body through the different layers of the skin into the muscles, you needed to be snaked into the whole thing, in order to breather there, you would need a mask, and machinery attacked not your back, the machinery was off-course in the room as well, he looked up and saw it, hanging there on the opposite side of the tank.

The liquid was bubbling and it seemed to almost tell him to join with it...

He walked up to the machinery; there were 2 tubes sort of like the ones scuba divers used, and a whole bunch of ...that would self-attach onto your skin. The whole thing was designed to be warily dragged onto you, he placed himself infront of it and managed to attach himself to it, he put on the mask.

"It enhances the strength that is already "inside you", what you already have will be even more.

This reminded him of some comic he had looked, Ha, he laughed, but this was not like that this was real...

As the mask had to cover his mouth he began breathing with it, he could hear his breaths slowly in and out.

It worked. This was not just for show; this was indeed the real deal.

Now he could feel himself get a little excited. he walked towards the large tank of glass withe all of its boiling bubbles and placed himself into it, he sank and the world seemed to slow down, he had closed his eyes at first, he didn't know how they would react to the liquid, the whole thing felt just like water.

He was just lying there...in the boiling liquid, it was like a huge bath, so nice...

Then something happened...it began as a tingling but it began hurting even more, but inside he was just laughing at the pain, he enjoyed the pain, he wanted, finally something that would make him feel alive!

it was increasing his whole body was hurting, it was a bit similar to those days he would train to hard, he wasn't an idiot he knew not to take his training to far every single day of the week.

but sometimes he did it anyway, and when the muscles would break down that feeling was very similar to this, but that was not all, they wasn't just dying, they were..."rebuilding themselves."-

He could feel them getting stronger, not just bigger but more and more "fit". It was perfection, adapting, crawling into his skin and making him into the ultimate human.

YYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS...

His eyes opened. His feet touched the ground and he flew up from the liquid.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYEAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

.

Some yards away, Crane and the other scientist became concerned, what was that?

NOTHING CAN STOP ME!1

They saw him; they saw Bane, a man, no...not just a man. A huge beast running away with green liquid dispersing from his body as if it was struggling to get away from it, the shirt had been destroyed and the upper torso was naked.

Apart from the machines that wee of course attacked hot him, the two tanks were filled and seemed to be ready to pump in more of the drug at any given time.

They were all frightened; it was beyond their control they could feel the fear entering their veins no matter what they tried to think about. The huge man was not far away from the, they were all just hoping that he wouldn't see them.

Crane...was just...it was just...the drug...the fear...all that power...

The man was running wild. He ran towards them now. All the others tried to disappear up into a staircase. Thomas Crane just stood there chocked so much he had frozen still.

the man didn't even seem to notice his presence he ran straight into a wall, he hit it, again, and again and again, the wall was not the most concrete of walls but it was made with good work, bricks and cement, yet it all collapsed by Banes fists. He ran out if it, perhaps the whole building would collapse now, who knew?


End file.
